Deep Jungle
by The Genius Mage
Summary: The ledge crumpled and fell away, and Axel's eyes widened as Xion vanished below into the jungle. Light, probably imagined AxelxXion, mostly friendship.


Deep Jungle

"I hate this place already."

The grumbled, low complaint made Axel grin down at his friend.

"Xion, we just got here."

The raven haired Nobody swiped at some mosquitoes that flew around her, waving her gloved hands around. She looked out into the vast jungle, and marveled at what she saw.

The Dark Portal had released them on a cliff ledge that was about level with the trees around them. The foliage towered everywhere, branches spreading across the sky like spider webs. Looking at the blue sky spreading into the distance, rolling so far away she lost sight of it as it vanished beyond the horizon, she suddenly felt very small.

_And this is only one world in the entire universe._

This knowledge put her in awe, and ignoring the bugs swarming around them, she just looked around with wide eyes.

Axel's lips twitched in amusement, and he scratched the back of his head, waiting for her to stop gawking.

"Xion, the mission?" He reminded her.

The girl snapped out of it, smiling and nodding. "Y-yeah. I guess for beauty like this, the bugs are worth it."

A wild call suddenly sprang up from behind them, and a jaguar started bounding down the slopes, claws extended.

Xion jumped, and before Axel could stop her she took a step forward. The ledge crumpled and she fell down into the trees, breaking past some of the higher branches.

A strange feeling constricted Axel's entire body. "Xion!"

Her scream echoed in the air, and Axel sent a burst of fire at the great cat, sending it scampering backwards. The redhead peered nervously over the edge, and saw that Xion's fall had been broken by a thick, huge vine that connected along all the trees. She was hanging onto a branch, her feet slipping across the mossy surface, her eyes wide and petrified.

Without another thought, Axel leaped down after her. He landed, also trying to find his footing, before finally hooking his right arm around the thick trunk of a tree.

"Xion, calm down."

Her sky blue eyes flicked to him, looking like cobalt, splintered glass, and her breathing had picked up.

"We're fine." Axel smiled. "There's nothing to be afraid of, got it memorized?"

A loud screech sounded from their right, and Xion yelped as she spotted a gorilla in the tree beside her. It was enough to lose her footing, and down she went.

She fell flat on her back and immediately velocity was built up as the slick vine carried her down and away. With an irritated sigh, though also full of worry, Axel followed her, releasing his grip on the tree.

He stood upright, letting the vine's own slippery surface lead him after her. He managed to stay standing as he rounded a corner, following the sounds of Xion's panicked shouts.

_This is one of her first missions,_ the Nobody thought with some amusement.

Axel felt the wind blow past his hair as the trees blurred into a mass of dark green, gold with sunlight, and spatters of brilliant, tropical colors. He thought it was rather exhilarating, and he laughed.

The vine came to a stop, and Xion flew a short distance before landing in the water. Luckily, the vine had been close to the ground and she didn't fall far. With a splash that sent silver sparkles dancing into the sky, hanging briefly before falling down, the girl landed in the pond.

Axel jumped at the end, succeeding in building up enough force to land safely on the other side. He turned, grinning crookedly down at the Fourteenth, clicking his tongue while shaking his head.

"Got to stop freaking out so bad, Xion."

Hippos nearby snorted, shaking their large heads and shedding water droplets back into the lake. Xion emerged at last, dragging herself into the shallows, sputtering and coughing. Her black hair was stuck all across her pale face, and her eyes peeked through the dark curtain.

Axel knelt down, still laughing. "Want to go again? It's not so bad once you-"

Xion grabbed his cloak, stepping backwards and hauling him into the water with her. If Axel hated anything, it was water and being in that lake with the clumps of green plants floating around him made the Nobody very irritated indeed.

However, seeing Xion's glistening eyes and hearing her soft laughter, _laughter_, a word she hadn't known until he had told her, made that constant ache in his chest just a little more bearable.

"Having fun?" He pouted, shoving his wet hair back. It hung heavily around his neck.

"I think I am. Let's come here again sometime." Xion smiled, and Axel did too. "We've got a mission to do, as much as sitting in the water with you is entertaining." She added dryly.

Axel smirked, offering her his hand as he stood up. She took it, and the stronger Nobody flung her even deeper into the water.

Her surprised shout sent birds lifting toward the sky.

~***~

_**More Xion stories in the works, featuring anything from Roxas to Riku to…more Axel. Hehe.**_

_**If you have a preference leave it in a review, also, check out my other stories with Xion if you liked this one.**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
